


Tapping On The Toe

by mercurys_loverboy (FandomStar)



Series: Freddie and Arthel ~ "Canon" [16]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Ballet, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/mercurys_loverboy
Summary: Freddie is performing with the Royal Ballet. Arthel isn't sure why, but is more than happy to play supportive boyfriend.





	Tapping On The Toe

**Author's Note:**

> This is in 1979. Freddie actually did perform a routine to Bohemian Rhapsody with the Royal Ballet.

"Tell me why you're doing this, again." Arthel said, combing his fingers through Freddie's hair.

"Doing what?" Freddie asked from where he was laying across his partner's lap.

"This ballet thing." Arthel clarified.

Freddie grinned up at him. 

"Why not? It's fun, it's something to do. I get to be back in London," he told Arthel, pointing his toes over the armrest of the sofa, as he glanced up at his partner again with a glint in his eye. "Besides, who wouldn't want to be carried around by very attractive men?"

Arthel chuckled at Freddie.

"You make some good points," he admitted, grinning. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course, my love."

"When and where did you get this t-shirt?"

Loudly, Freddie laughed.

"Really?" he replied, a grin an his face as his eyes crinkled in amusement. "Well, I got it when we were in Paris, if you really want to know, darling."

Smiling, Arthel traced his fingers across his boyfriend's Mickey Mouse adorned chest.

"I was just wondering. I don't think I've seen you wear it before." he commented. 

When his gaze moved back to Freddie's face, Freddie was gazing up at Arthel with soft, slightly hooded eyes. Gently, Arthel kissed Freddie, leaning down to reach Freddie's lips. After a moment, Freddie sat up and looped his arms around Arthel's neck.

"I think I should go for a bath." he murmured.

"You do smell a bit." Arthel agreed.

Theatrically, Freddie brought a hand to his chest in offense.

"I don't see you complaining." he teasingly said.

"Well, it takes more than a bit of sweat to put me off!" Arthel told him.

Before getting off Arthel's lap, Freddie giggled and pecked his partner's lips. As he watched his boyfriend disappear into his bathroom, Arthel smiled to himself. 

He was _happy. _At times like this, he felt lucky that his life was so great compared to where he was four years previously. He had a good job that he _actually _liked and _actually _paid well. He had the most gorgeous boyfriend the world could have offered him and his friends were amazing.

"Ell," Freddie called, leaning out of the bathroom bare-chested with his t-shirt dangling from his fingers and pulling Arthel from his thoughts. "Join me?"

Widely, Arthel smiled at him.

"Absolutely! I'll be with you in a minute."

* * *

Freddie had got Arthel a seat three rows from the front for the performance. Arthel hadn't had the heart to tell him that he wasn't particularly interested in the ballet performance, so he went with him, smiling as Freddie tried to explain what his performance consisted of and trying to seem as interested as possible. Even if it wasn't really his thing, Arthel wanted to be supportive of his boyfriend.

As he made himself comfortable in his seat, Arthel thought of all the effort Freddie had put into making everything perfect - spending so much time in rehearsals, singing Bohemian Rhapsody as he moved around doing things - and hoped to any higher power that might be out there that everything went to plan.

The house lights dimmed, leaving the auditorium in darkness until the stage lights came on.

It was time.

* * *

After the final bows, Arthel went backstage without any trouble - apparently Freddie had passed his name to security.

"Give me a second, lovely!" Freddie's voice chirped from inside his dressing room when Arthel knocked on the door.

As soon as Freddie opened the door, wearing white leggings with a towel hanging from his neck, Arthel hugged him.

"You were _brilliant_, Fred!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you, my dear." Freddie replied, grinning when he pulled back. 

He rested his hands on Arthel's shoulders and kissed him passionately. For a while, Arthel kissed back, but broke away.

"Aren't you-?" he began to ask, before being interrupted.

"No! Most of the people involved with the Royal Ballet are gay or bisexual themselves," Freddie reassured his partner. "They probably won't take a second glance at us, darling."

Gently, he pulled Arthel into his dressing room by the hand. He pressed soft kisses to the side of Arthel's face, before moving to pick up a black button-up shirt.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet, Arthel, a friend I've made," Freddie said, pulling the short on. "If that's okay with you."

"Um... sure. Absolutely." Arthel agreed, not sure who he was expecting to be introduced to.

Freddie grinned. "Marvellous! You'll love him, Ell!" he announced, fastening the bottom four buttons of his shirt. "Come on, then, let's go and find him!"

Smiling, Arthel followed him, as he seemed to be looking for somewhere in particular. When he opened a door marked 'wardrobe', Freddie grinned at the sight of someone.

"Phoebe!" he exclaimed.

A tall, broadly built man turned around to face them with a smile.

"Hey, Freddie!" he greeted in response. "Fantastic show!"

Freddie glowed at the praise.

"Thank you, darling," he replied. "Now, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to." He pressed a hand to Arthel's back. "This is Arthel Jenkins, my gorgeous better half. Ell, this is Peter Freestone, he works wardrobe for the Ballet."

"Great to meet you." Peter told Arthel, holding out a hand with a grin.

"Yeah, you too." Arthel replied, shaking Peter's hand and smiling at him.

They spent about ten minutes chatting, before Freddie stopped to ask for the time.

"It's quarter past nine." Peter informed him.

"Oh! We'd best get going then, my love," Freddie said, brushing his hand against Arthel's. "I'm taking you to dinner."

"Really?" Arthel asked, a little taken by surprise, making Peter laugh.

"Yes, I am," Freddie confirmed, before telling Peter, "I'll be seeing you soon, Phoebe."

"Looking forward to it," Peter replied. "Fantastic to meet you, Arthel!"

"It was good meeting you, too." Arthel agreed, before following Freddie.

* * *

Freddie and Arthel sat opposite each other in a small, somewhat secluded restaurant. The meals they were eating were light, staying mindful of the late hour.

"Thank you. For coming to watch tonight and putting up with everything before-hand," Freddie suddenly said. "I know it doesn't really interest you, and you've probably been bored to death, but it means a lot to me that you were there tonight."

Smiling, Arthel gazed into Freddie's deep and somewhat vulnerable eyes. 

"You don't have to thank me, Fred. It was exciting for you; trying to be just as enthusiastic was the least I could have done," he replied, before tangling his fingers with his boyfriend's. "You really were incredible."

Freddie beamed, squeezing Arthel's hand.

"So, what did you make of Phoebe?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I liked him. He's nice."

"That's good," Freddie said, pressing his lips to the back of his partner's hand. "I offered him a place in Queen's entourage. Miami and I are meeting with him to talk about it on Thursday." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "But I'm thinking of trying to convince him to be my personal assistant."

As Freddie got lost in thought, Arthel gazed at him lovingly.

"You're beautiful." he told Freddie out of the blue.

His words brought Freddie out of his head, and he smiled softly at Arthel. Carefully, he leaned across the table to give Arthel a delicate kiss that was returned.

"I feel the same about you, my love," Freddie whispered, before sitting down again. "Now, darling, let me pay, and then we'll head home. To yours."

Fondly, Arthel smiled at him. 

"You tired?" he asked, lightly.

Freddie glanced up from putting cash down on the table.

"Exhausted." he agreed, meeting his partner's loving eyes as he put down a £10 tip.

"Well, then," Arthel said, getting to his feet and gently holding Freddie's hand. "Let's get home."

As he stood, Freddie slowly returned Arthel's smile. He chastely kissed him and squeezed his hand.

"Let's."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song Cool Cat by Queen


End file.
